Мато Сакура
|type = Человек, Мастер, Маг |CS = Sakura cs.png |affiliation = Академия Хомурахара, год 1 | gender = Женский |bday = 2 марта |height = 120 см (Fate/Zero) 156 см (Fate/stay night) |weight = 25 кг (Fate/Zero) 46 кг (Fate/stay night) |sizes = 85/56/87 (Fate/stay night) |bloodt = O |birthp = Япония |hairc = Черный (Fate/Zero) Фиолетовый (Fate/stay night) Белый (Тёмная Сакура) |eyec = Голубой (Fate/Zero) Фиолетовый (Fate/stay night) Красный (Тёмная Сакура) |likes = Страшилки (Fate/Zero) Что-нибудь сладкое, таинственные истории |dislikes = Тренировки (Fate/Zero)Спорт, обсуждение веса |talent = Все виды работы по дому, массаж |enemy = Илиясвиль фон Айнцберн, Тосака Рин Мато Синдзи (Fate/Zero) |imagecol = Розовый (Fate/Zero) Вишнёвый (Fate/stay night) |Bloodline = }} — одна из трёх главных героинь в ''Fate/stay night и Мастер Мастер Райдер в Пятой Войне Святого Грааля. Сакура младшая, приёмная сестра Мато Синдзи и родная сестра Тосаки Рин. Она давно влюблена в Эмию Широ, для которого она как член семьи. После ссоры Широ с Синдзи, стала часто бывать дома у Широ и помогать ему по хозяйству Описание Прошлое Родившись как Тосака Сакура, она биологическая сестра Тосаки Рин и дочь Тосаки Токиоми и Зенджу Аой. Как и большинство магов, её отец выбрал только одного из детей, в качестве наследницы семьи, так как считал, что если сестры будут расти вместе, то между ними возникнет соперничество. Мато Зокен, давний союзник дома Тосаки, предложил удочерить Сакуру, чтобы сделать из нее преемника магии семьи Мато, поскольку его собственный наследник, Синдзи, был неспособен к колдовству. Благодаря врождённым способностям Сакуры, Зокен решил её использовать в качестве сосуда для Грааля, захваченного Ангра Майнью. Сакуре приходилась терпеть жестокие тренировки под начальством Зокена и Бьякуи, благодаря которым она стала безэмоциональной и безразличной к собственной судьбе. Когда Мато Кария, приёмный дядя и друг детства ее матери, узнал о намерениях Зокена, он решил участвовать в Четвёртой Войне Святого Грааля, надеясь освободить девочку. Но в своих попытках спасти её Кария погибает, а она так и не понимает, почему он хотел спасти её. Его смерть убивает в ней последнюю волю, и она убеждает себя, что не должна бороться с Зокеном. Собрав испорченные фрагменты разрушенного Грааля, Зокен гибридизировал чёрную материю с несколькими своими магическими червями. Он имплантировал червей в тело Сакуры, которые истощают её ману, питаются её плотскими импульсами. Некоторое время спустя, Сакура встречает своего нового брата Синдзи, который учился за границей во время Четвёртой Войны Святого Грааля. Синдзи запугивал Сакуру, хотя спустя некоторое время принял её как свою новую сестру. Все закончилось в тот день, когда Синдзи узнал, что она станет наследником семьи Мато вместо него. Как и все остальные в доме, он стал резок по отношению к ней. Сакура же чувствовала свою вину и испытывала жалость к нему, что в свою очередь привело к тому, что Синдзи стал воспринимать это как знак подчинения ему. Спустя некоторое время после смерти Бьякуи, Синдзи начинает насиловать Сакуру. Несмотря на то, что её наказывали и унижали каждый день, Сакура стойко выдерживала все невзгоды. Спустя одиннадцать лет после её удочерения, Сакура стала вынашивать в себе обиду на Зокена за его жестокость, Токиоми за его предательство, и, наконец, на Рин, за то что та не пришла к ней на помощь. Тем не менее, она все ещё хранит ленточку, которую подарила ей сестра. В качестве источника вдохновения для девушки стал Широ, чьей самоотверженностью она восхищалась. Вдохновение пришло, когда она наблюдала за его упорными попытками перепрыгнуть планку во время тренировки по лёгкой атлетике. Она вступила в клуб по стрельбе из лука, чтобы быть ближе к предмету своей любви. За год до событий Fate/stay night, Широ получает ранение в результате несчастного случая. Девушка собралась с духом, чтобы подойти и помочь ему. С тех пор она периодически приходит к нему помогать по дому. Внешность Sakura casual.png|Повседневная одежда. Sakura Archery club uniform.png|Одежда Клуба Стрелков. Sakura Maid.png|Костюм горничной Sakura 2 year Heaven Feel.png|Сакура спустя 2 года после событий Heaven's Feel. Сакура — красивая молодая девушка с лиловыми волосами, которые она украшает розовой ленточкой с левой стороны, и лиловыми глазами. Розовая ленточка — подарок с детства, первая ленточка, которую сделала Рин. На занятия она надевает стандартную форму школы Хомурахара. Её повседневная одежда состоит из розового джемпера, белого топа и длинной кремовой юбки. Её внешность меняется в ветке Heaven’s Feel, когда она превращается в Тёмную Сакуру: её волосы становятся белыми, а глаза красными. Её «фирменная» ленточка становится фиолетовой. Она носит чёрное платье из лент, отделанных красными линиями. Длина платья и лент варьируется. Лицо, ноги и платье покрыты красными отметинами. До того как её удочерила семья Мато, она внешне походила на сестру короткими чёрными волосами и глазами цвета морской волны. Вскоре после удочерения, её глаза и волосы приобретают лиловый цвет. Причина столь резкого изменения внешности напрямую заключается в имплантации червей Зокена в её тело. В этот период она носит лиловое платье, такого же цвета носки и чёрные туфли. SakuraMatou Zero Sheet.jpg|Обзор Сакуры из Fate/Zero от Ufotable. Sakura studio deen character sheet.png|Обзор Сакуры из Fate/stay night] от . Sakura Carnival Phantasm Character Sheet.png|Обзор Сакуры из '' Carnival Phantasm'' от . SakuraTC1.png|Сакура в Fate/tiger colosseum, автор Хираи Юкио. SakuraTC2.png|Платье Сакуры в Fate/tiger colosseum, автор Хираи Юкио. SakuraTC3.png|Боевой костюм Сакуры в Fate/tiger colosseum, автор Хираи Юкио. SakuraTC4.png|Купальник Сакуры в Fate/tiger colosseum, автор Хираи Юкио. Dark Sakura Takashi Takeuchi character select.png|Тёмная Сакура в Fate/Unlimited Codes, автор Такеучи Такаши. Dark Sakura Ryuji Higurashi cut in.png|Темная Сакура в Fate/Unlimited Codes, автор Хигураши Рюджи. Dark SakuraTC.png|Тёмная Сакура в Fate/tiger colosseum, автор Хираи Юкио. SakuraCapsule.png|Сакура в Capsule Servant, автор Медори. G-Sakura.png|G-Сакура в Capsule Servant, автор Медори. SakuraCC.png|Сакура в Chibichuki!, автор Цубоми Ханабана. Характер Внешне застенчивая, Сакура разговаривает тихим голосом и стремится понравиться окружающим, в то же время она обладает большой внутренней силой. Как отметил Широ, время от времени она может быть откровенно упрямой. Она также склонна обижаться на других. Несмотря на всё перенесённое в семье Мато, на некоторое время она находит поддержку в Карии, её приёмном дяде и единственном человеке, который искренне любил её. Когда он погибает, Сакура ошибочно понимает его последнюю попытку освободить её из дома Мато как предупреждение от Зокена о том, что будет с теми, кто его ослушается. Этот инцидент приводит Сакуру к отчаянию и безразличию к собственным страданиям. Её решимость укрепляется после того, как она влюбляется в Эмию Широ и становится ближе к нему, помогая ему с домашней работой. В Fate/stay night, она начинает чувствовать себя отчуждённой, когда предполагает, что Широ больше вне её досягаемости. Её личность резко меняется, когда под влиянием Ангра Майнью она пробуждается в качестве Тёмной Сакуры: она становится злым и жестоким человеком. Иногда говорит о себе в третьем лице. Роль Fate/Zero thumb|300px|Сакура в аниме Fate/Zero В Fate/Zero, Сакура присоединяется к дому Мато за год до событий Четвёртой Войны Святого Грааля. Она описана как тихая, всегда находящаяся в тени своей энергичной сестры. Её переход к дому Мато сильно затронул Аой и Рин, но ни одна их них не выразили это открыто. Кария прибыл в Фуюки через три дня после принятия девочки, об этом он узнал от Аой. Будучи другом детства Аой, он много времени проводил в компании двух сестёр, которые очень его любили. Fate/stay night [thumb|Сакура в Fate/Stay Night [Unlimited Blade Works (TV-аниме)]] Сакура играет незначительную роль в ветках Fate и UBW, и представляется лишь как подруга Широ. Она ежедневно посещает дом Широ и соперничает с Рин за его внимание. Развитие Сакуры как «Чёрного Грааля» упоминается лишь в ветке Heaven’s Feel. Лишь Широ, «человек, которого она не желает терять» выбрал её, негативные эмоции, который она держала под спудом всю свою жизнь, нахлынули на неё, что значительно ускорило рост «Зла Всего Мира — Ангра-Майнью». В аниме-адаптации от Studio Deen, её роль немного увеличена по сравнению с историей Fate в игре. После гибели Берсеркера, Кастер захватила Сакуру, чтобы принести её в жертву для призыва Святого Грааля на горе Энзо, убежищу Кастер. Широ, Рин и Сэйбер пытаются спасти Сакуру и остановить Кастер, в результате чего Широ начинает сражение с Кузуки Сойчиро, а Сэйбер с Ассасином. Рин добирается до Кастер, но вынуждена противостоять Сакуре, которую контролирует Кастер. Во время сражения, Сакура осознаёт, что на самом деле она родом из семьи Тосака, а Рин её сестра. Ради спасения своей сестры, Сакура прекращает бой и позволяет Рин заколоть себя, чтобы Рин смогла разрезать магическую цепь Сакуры и прервать ритуал призыва. После поражения Кастер, Сакура получает лечение в доме Широ и, в конечном итоге, выживает в Пятой Войне Святого Грааля. Heaven’s Feel thumb|right|«Тень» Сакуры Сакура — истинный Мастер Райдер, призванной за несколько дней до начала 5-ой Войны Святого Грааля. Однако находясь под давлением со стороны Синдзи и не желая сражаться против Широ или Рин, Сакура отдаёт право быть Мастером Синдзи, хотя она сохраняет свой контракт. Когда Рин и Широ сближаются, Сакура начинает чувствовать презрение к своей сестре, так как убеждена, что Рин была причиной всех её страданий. Зокен, разочаровавшись в Синдзи как в Мастере, развязывает войну против других Слуг с помощью Истинного Ассасина и Сакуры, превращённой в так называемую «Тень». Берсеркер, Лансер, Сейбер и Арчер — все сражены и поглощены этой троицей, и Сакура берет Тёмную Сейбер и Тёмного Берсеркера под своё начальство. Ночью она продолжает неистовствовать по всему Фуюки, поглощая для выработки маны всё большее количество невинных людей. В конечном итоге, Гильгамеш выходит против неё и пронзает тело Сакуры несколькими Небесными Фантазмами, но она с невероятной скоростью восстанавливается и поглощает его. Она вынуждена в спешке переварить его в ману, так как боится, что он может разорвать её изнутри. thumb|Широ и Сакура Широ не испытывает чувств к Сакуре и видит в ней только друга и сестру Синдзи, но понимает, что что-то не так и что Сакура страдает. Широ решает защитить её, но не уверен в своих чувствах к ней. Он опустошён, когда он узнаёт, что Сакура является одним из участников войны за Грааль. Широ начинает сомневаться в своих идеалах: он по-прежнему хочет спасти всех, но понимает, что если сделает это, то Сакура может погибнуть. Наконец, после разговора с Илией и Арчером, он оставляет свои идеалы, чтобы защитить Сакуру. Он находит её плачущей в парке, так как она полагает, что не может быть спасена. Широ утешает её, сказав, что он всегда будет защищать её и бороться за неё. Однако Сакура продолжает видеть странные сны. Поняв, какую разруху она принесла, Сакура разыскивает своего дедушку, чтобы вынудить его покончить с ней. thumb|left|Тёмная Сакура На её пути становится Синдзи, который шантажом пытается заставить её заниматься с ним сексом, угрожая рассказать Широ историю о том, как он насиловал её. В ужасе от этой перспективы, Сакура убивает Синдзи и даёт выход её внутренней злобе. Спустя некоторое время девушка понимает, что она и есть та самая тень, которая появлялась в её снах, и становится Тёмной Сакурой. Она планирует похитить Илию, надеясь использовать её в качестве основы для нового Святого Грааля. На помощь Илии приходят Широ и Кирей, Тёмная Сакура останавливает искусственное сердце надзирателя, оставив ему лишь несколько часов на жизнь. Она также поглощает Истинного Ассассина и очищает своё тело от червей Зокена. Она сталкивается с Рин в зале Большего Грааля у горы Энзо, её силе в равной степени противостоит Инкрустированный Меч Зелретча. Тени Сакуры оказываются бессильными против его силы, и Рин пробивается к Сакуре, но не в состоянии нанести ей сокрушающий удар из-за любви к своей сестре. Рин обнимает Сакуру даже после того, как та в панике наносит ей удар. Осознав любовь Рин, Сакура опять начинает сопротивляться злу в ней, достаточно долго, чтобы Широ развеял контроль Ангра Майнью над её душой, используя Разрушитель Правил. thumb|Истинная концовка Сакуры Если Широ копирует Экскалибур и уничтожает Грааль, его жизнь угасает, что приводит к Нормальной концовке Сакуры. Отказываясь принять смерть Широ, Сакура продолжает жить в поместье Эмии, вечно ожидая его, покуда она не умирает от старости. Позже она воссоединяется с Широ в загробной жизни. Если вмешивается Илия, то она закрывает врата и выполняет Прикосновение Небес на Широ, что спасает ему жизнь, и закрывает Грааль раз и навсегда. Это приводит к Истинной концовке Сакуры. После того, как её тёмная сторона уничтожена, в теле Сакуры из-за её связи с Акашей остается огромное количество маны. Она живет с Широ и Райдер, поддерживающей свое существование маной Сакуры. Manga thumb|Сакура в манге. В манга-версии Fate/stay night (которая охватывает ветки Fate и Unlimited Blade Works), Сакура играет роль поддержки. Её обучает Мато Бьякуя, а не Зокен (который вообще не появялется в манге). Хотя Синдзи не насилует её, он по-прежнему плохо относится к ней. Однако, она демонстрирует заботу о Широ и Синдзи, желая вместе стать хорошими друзьями. Она тихо наблюдает издалека за сражением между Сэйбер и Райдер и после поражения Синдзи и его падения с крыши здания, Сакура использует своё последнее Командное Заклинание, чтобы приказать Райдер спасти его жизнь. После этого, Синдзи чувствует вину за свои издевательства и извиняется перед ней. В конце концов, упоминается, что она заботится о Синдзи в больнице и больше не появляется в истории. Fate/hollow ataraxia right|thumb|Сакура в Fate/Hollow Ataraxia В Fate/hollow ataraxia, Сакура живёт мирной жизнью в Фуюки, который Рин оставила на её попечение пока она находится в Ассоциации Магов. Также она стала новым капитаном школьного клуба стрельбы из лука. Тёмная сторона Сакуры всё ещё существует, но играет лишь комедийную роль. Синдзи раскрывает Широ, что Сакура взяла на себя главенство над семьёй Мато, и он и Зокен боятся её. В истории Обратная сторона Кибисиса кажется, что Райдер и Сакура соблазняют Широ и вместе участвуют в сексе втроём. На самом деле, это всё делает Райдер, пытаясь увеличить тягу Широ к Сакуре. Тем не менее, в процессе Широ осознаёт истину и обращает её заклинания на неё саму. В конце концов раскрывается, что Райдер сама испытывает глубокие чувства к Широ. Fate/Unlimited Codes DarkSakuraUCopening.jpg|Начало DarkSakuraUCending.jpg|Концовка RiderUCopening.jpg|Начало Райдер RiderUCending.jpg|Концовка Райдер KireiUCopening.jpg|Начало Кирея AlterUC1.png|Начало Тёмной Сэйбер Leysritt_UC_opening.jpg|Начало Лизритт В Fate/Unlimited Codes, Тёмная Сакура появляется в качестве играбельного персонажа под прозвищем . В её режиме истории её тёмная сторона проявляется, и у неё возникает желание уничтожить всё на своём пути. Ко времени когда она встречает Котомине Кирея она уже убила Зокена. Она говорит, что Зокен не ожидал, что она продержится так долго. Кирей доволен смертью Зокена и ожидает получить сформированный Святой Грааль стерев сознание Сакуры. Однако, Сакура убивает его и утверждает, что завершит его план вместо него. Её последним противником становится она сама, её двойник пытается помочь формированию Эвенджера и Великого Святого Грааля. Они вступают в бой между собой, так как должна остаться лишь одна Сакура, и к тому же больше всего она ненавидит себя саму. Воспоминания обоих Тёмных Сакур сливаются и неизвестно, кто из них на самом деле умер. В конце концов, она превращается в Святой Грааль и выпускает в мир «Зло Всего Мира». В своей концовке, она желает выйти во внешний мир и встретиться с Широ. Однако она забывает о его существовании и остаётся лишь желание освободиться. В истории Кирея, Кирей использует Сакуру, чтобы познать смысл жизни и именно он — первопричина её превращения в Тёмную Сакуру. В начале, Тёмная Сакура приходит к Кирею в церковь. Кирей отмечает, что Сакура сильно изменилась с их последней встречи, и что он очень радо тому, что она носит в себе Эвенджера. Она уже сожрала Лансера и Гильгамеша и теперь желает заполучить жизненную энергию, которая поддерживает Кирея в живых. Тело и разум Сакура оказывается полностью заражено «проклятием». Она лишь хочет отплатить всем, кто заставлял её страдать. Кирей говорит, что хотя Сакура стала совсем другим человеком, она по-прежнему делает всё, для того, чтобы защитить человека Мато Сакуру. Хотя Кирей сбегает, Сакура убеждается, что может легко убить его, после того как убрали обоих его Слуг. Кирей встречает Широ, который хочет уничтожить Святой Грааль, чтобы остановить Эвенджера и спасти Сакуру. - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - Burst: * - Super Move: * - * - Holy Grail Burst Super Move: * - }} Fate/tiger colosseum series SakuraTCending.jpg|Концовка Сакуры SakuraTCupperending.jpg|Upper-концовка Сакуры DarkSakuraTCEnding.jpg|Концовка Тёмной Сакуры Shinjiendbn8.png|Концовка Синдзи AssassinTCending.jpg|Концовка Ассасина Carnival Phantasm thumb|Сакура в Carnival Phantasm Несмотря на одну из главных ролей в Fate, в Carnival Phantasm она играет более незначительную роль, по сравнению с Сэйбер и Рин. Однако, ей полностью был посвящена часть эпизода, Type-Moon Serial TV Novel Sakura, пародии на мыльную оперу. Её тёмная личность доведена до абсурда и комично преувеличена, как например самовосхваление во время монологов и постоянное преследование Широ во время его свиданий с другими героинями. Capsule Servant Capsule Servant - rin gsakura end.jpg|Концовка Рин и Г-Сакура Capsule Servant - shirou gsakura end.jpg|Концовка Широ и Г-Сакура Capsule Servant - shirou rin true end.jpg|Истинная Концовка Прочие появления В мире Fate/Extra, Лунная Клеть воссоздала данные Сакуры и создала НИПа с таким же именем — Мато Сакура. Этот НИП относится к категории Продвинутых ИИ и отвечает за поддержание здоровья Мастеров. В Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA☆ILLYA, Сакура кратко появляется, чтобы помочь Широ, после того, как он получил травму. Альтернативная Сакура — союзница семьи Эйнсворт и обладает Картой Класса Ланселота. Джулиан Эйнсворт управляет ей, принимая облик Широ. Сакура появляется в Fate/Grand Order в качестве карты Эссенции. Она появляется в качестве иллюстрации для обложки и . Способности thumb|300px|Сакура, во время процесса вживления червей Сакура унаследовала огромный магический потенциал рода Тосака и с рождения обладает редким природным талантом, по уровню равный таланту Рин. Её врождённые способности намного превосходят «природные таланты» или «врождённые способности» в обычном понимании. Однако, из-за этой исключительности, она может быть в опасности не находясь под защитой семьи магов и поэтому это можно, в некотором роде, назвать проклятием. Она была отдана в семью Мато в качестве замещающей наследницы именно по этой причине, но Зокен изначально не был намерен использовать её в этих целях. Для адаптации к «чужой» магии Мато, он проводил над ней мучительные процедуры в подвале дома Мато. Именно из-за предпочтений Зокена, Сакура осваивала незнакомую магию не умственно, с помощью обычного ученичества, а физически, посредством постоянных, непрерывных пыток. В итоге это настолько повлияло на её тело, что изменением подверглись цвет её волос, глаз и каждая клетка её тела, что полностью стёрло в ней наследие семьи Тосака. Хоть она и обладает большими способностями к магии чем Кария или Бьякуя, она более совместима с магией семьи Тосака. У неё нет Элементального Сродства с «пятью великими элементами», но вместо этого, в качестве Чародейского Дара получила сродство с мнимым элементом «Мнимые Числа», также называемый «Пустота». Однако, после акклиматизации к магии Мато её элементальность изменилось на воду, поэтому она не может полноценно проявить свой талант. Магические Черви в ней подпитываются избытком магической энергии, который она генерирует при попытке использовать заклинания, из-за чего она практически не способна на колдовство. Не ожидая ничего выдающегося от её интеллекта, Зокен стремился превратить её в обычный магический инструмент. С подобным чисто формальным обучением, она не приспособлена к сражению и проиграет в битве с настоящим магов в 10 случаев из 10 и она даже не смогла пробить барьер Рин. Рин сравнивает её с птицей, с огромным потенциалом в полёте, но которую бросили в воду и ей остаётся только погибнуть либо же приспособиться. Будучи оставленной в семье Тосака, она бы стала выдающимся магом, но её текущее состояние аналогично способностям неопытного Широ, только ещё хуже из-за отсутствия физической подготовки. Она может по принуждению сколдовать магию семьи Мато, «поглощение», и атаковать им как копьём, высасывая у человека часть энергии. Она говорит, что у подобной магии мало возможностей практического применения по сравнению с Укреплением, которое можно использовать различными способами, и что она ограничена магией «кражей у других» и подпитыванием их болью. Чародейский Знак Чародейский Знак семьи Мато передаётся в виде Магических Червей Зокена, насильно вживлённых в неё, в качестве части процесса её адаптации. Они росли в ней в течение одиннадцати лет, постепенно превращаясь в подобие нервов, оплетающих всё её тело, вроде Магических Цепей. В обычной повседневной жизни они практически не активны и не оказывают на тело, но использовании магии они оживляются и циркулируют по всему телу, поглощая энергию. В течении полудня они способны полностью поглотить всю энергию тела, после чего, в качестве питания, начнут пожирать плоть. Как и любой другой Чародейский Знак, нахождение в теле постороннего объекта причиняет боль, а уж тем более когда он переплетён с твоими нервами и способен к движению. Они могут активироваться от чувства вожделения, которое становится ещё сильнее, так как черви в её крови действуют в качестве афродизиака. Они могут быть активированы принудительно, с помощью афродизиака от Синдзи или благодаря её чувствам к Широ. Так как они пожирают всю её энергию, её чувство похоти становится больше и она вынуждена искать дополнительные источники энергии, вроде спермы из оригинальной истории или крови из Realta Nua. Благодаря своей связи с червями, Зокен может пробуждать их в её теле по своему желанию, поэтому она старается держаться от него подальше. Однако, так как его настоящее тело — это маленький червяк рядом с её сердцем, это фактически невозможно. Они тесно переплетены и объединены с нервами и Магическими Цепями, и даже для Зокена невозможно удалить червей. Котомине Кирей использовал множество Командных Заклинаний, чтобы удалить большинство из них, но даже он не смог убрать те из них, которые соединены с её нервами, не затрагивая её сердце. Изначально предполагалось, что черви не способны привести её к смерти, но уникальные условия Пятой войны предоставили такую вероятность. Imposed on her to make sure she participates in some capacity, they will activate if she breaks a «certain condition», abandoning the war as a Master. Entrusting Rider to Shinji falls under the condition, but it will torture her should she refuse to battle while having Rider’s contract. Even forcefully removing her contract with a Командными Заклинаниями would cause her to be instantly consumed. Содержание Райдер налагает на неё дополнительную нагрузку что может привести к избыточной активности червей. Последствия этого увеличиваются с каждым прошедшим днем Войны Святого Грааля. Вмешательство Кирея позволило немного уменьшить боль, но она по-прежнему страдает от этого. Чёрный Грааль В какой-то момент, после уничтожения окончания Четвёртой Войны Святого Грааля, Зокену удалось заполучить фрагменты уничтоженного Грааля, которые он имплантировал в тело Сакура, превращая её в незавершённый малый Грааль. Он взрастил Сакуру с целью сделать из неё , второй Малый Грааль. Как правило, нахождение неорганической субстанции в теле человека крайне болезненно для него, поэтому Зокен объединил осколки Грааля с Магическими Червями в её теле. Однако, Зокен не имел необходимых знаний семьи Айнцберн и он завершил процесс по-своему, поэтому созданный им Грааль в теле Сакуры находится в незавершённом состоянии. Тем не менее, она обладает некоторой функциональностью Малого Грааля Айнцбернов, Илиясвиль фон Айнцберн, и может действовать в качестве сосуда для Героических Духов и по окончания ритуала стать вратами. Изначально Зокен не планировал использовать её в таком состоянии в Пятой Войне Святого Грааля, лишь проводя эксперимент по созданию «Святого Грааля Макири», способного жить как человек и обладает функцией сбора душ. Его целью было в течение нескольких десятилетий путём постепенного развития превратить её в нечто вроде Святого Грааля. Однако, необходимые условия для её развития появляются лишь в ветке Heaven's Feel (ветка). Только когда она оказывается избранной Эмией Широ, «человеком, которого она не хочет потерять», её до этого скрытые негативные эмоции выходят наружу, что ускоряет рост Эвенджера. Она проявляет удивительную способность сохранять здравомыслие после поглощения нескольких Слуг. Он приравнивает её к истинному Святому Граалю, аналогично Граалю Айнбернов, хотя он думал что это невозможно. Тень от Грааля сильно влияет на Слуг, при прямом контакте. Они теряют чувствительность в месте соприкосновения, поскольку становятся тем, что не может существовать в мире. Истинные Героические Духи страдают от негативных эффектов сильнее всего, доходя даже до потери сознания при контакте, в то время как у Слуг близких к ней по своей природе и личности, лишь выкачивается энергия. Поглощённые, но не переваренные Слуги, проходят процесс потемнения, что значительно меняет их мировоззрение, склоняя его к злой стороне, а также существенно увеличиваю атакующие возможности. Несмотря на то, что она способна поглотить и осквернить большинство Слуг, Гильгамеш не поддался контролю, поэтому она в спешке переварила его, чтобы обезопасить себя от повреждений изнутри. Покрытый магической энергией, он обеспечил достаточную скорость развития Грааля, даже без полного набора Слуг. Хотя он плохо поддавался переработке, полученное огромное количество магической энергии, подкосило Сакуру, до этого будучи едва в состоянии поддерживать себя. В отличие от Четвёртой Войны Святого Грааля, когда он избежал грязи Грааля, она была отделена от основной массы, а в случае с Сакурой — тени были связаны непосредственно с самим Эвенджером. Слуги не способны противостоять ей, ставшей, по сути, Граалем, и даже их материального воплощения будет недостаточно, пока они материализуются на основе системы Грааля. У Святого Грааля Айнцбрнов, сосуд не может сохранить человечность, принимая души Героических Духов и беря на себя функции Святого Грааля. Её же тело постепенно теряет функциональность при увеличении количества энергии, которое она получает при каждом поглощении души Героя, а избыток огромного водоворота магии Святого Грааля слишком велик для её разума и она не способна это выдержать. Это приводит к тому, что она внутренне ломается и становится Тёмной Сакурой. Также это выражается в потере чувствительности в конечностях и помутнении памяти. Чёрная Тень thumb|right|300px|Чёрная Тень С развитием Сакуры в качестве Святого Грааля, в Фуюки начинает появляться . Фактически, она является внутренним содержимым Грааля, Ангра Майнью, вытекая из него, так как Сакура не в состоянии должным образом закрыть врата даже будучи завершённым Святым Граалем. Это Проклятый Замкнутый Слой, тень Сакуры или даже сама Сакура, её бессознательное. Хотя кажется, что она действует в сотрудничестве с Зокеном, он не может взаимодействовать с ней, лишь регулировать её действия, чтобы удерживать он неконтролируемого разрастания. Он удерживает её каждую ночь, сводя ущерб к минимуму, но, в конце концов, с последующим развитием Сакуры, становится не способным с ней справиться. Поначалу она поглощает лишь магическую энергию, оставляя людей без сознания. В конце концов, она понимает, что полное поглощения более эффективно, пожирая сотни людей за одно кормление. Вместо их уничтожения, нужно лишь поглотить их тело и душу. Это «неопознанный объект», который создаёт впечатление медузы на суше или глубоководного монстра. Она подавляет всех, кто на неё смотрит одним своим присутствием и, кажется, будто искажает пространство вокруг себя. У неё нет глаз, конечностей или чётко обозначенного тела, но оно всё равно отбрасывает тень. Она выглядит нематериальным объектом, как мираж, будто тень вот-вот просто сдует ветер. Как правило, она не должна иметь форму или собственную волу, но проходя через врата, Сакуру, она принимает её форму, наследует её свойства и получает тело. Это Святой Грааль, обладающий собственной волей и жаждущий заполучить души людей, чтобы завершить себя. Эта тень постарается поглотить всё что видит, особенно с большим количеством магической энергией, как Илия. Также она испытывает ненависть к тем, кого ненавидит Сакура, поэтому она будет держать этих людей подальше от неё. Она неуязвима для любых обычных атак. Будучи огромным сгустком проклятий, само её прикосновение чрезвычайно опасно из-за её связи с Ангра Майнью, Злом Всего Мира, и может растворить органические вещества и преобразовать их в чистую магическую энергию. Она может атаковать щупальцами, появляющимися из Теневых Гигантов, и вытягиваться до 10 метров, поглощая всё, что окажется в радиусе поражения. Она обжигает коснувшихся её, поглощает их жизнь и посылает им жуткие видения. Она может выкачать всю энергию в округе, чтобы создать взрыв магической энергии. Тень может сокрушить любую Героическую Душу, не зависимо от её силы, если герой был призван согласно системе Слуг Грааля, отчего даже бездумный Берсеркер подчиняется инстинкту самосохранения и сбегает. «Разливая» грязь Грааля по земле, оно хватает попавших в неё Слуг щупальцами и поглощает их. Чёрная Тень легко прорывает рунный барьер Лансера, способный защитить от атак большинства Благородных Фантазмов. Оно оказывает огромный негативный эффект на органическую материю, не обращая внимания на неживые объекты и переваривая то, что живо. Проклятый Замкнутый Слой — это Замкнутый Барьер, чьё растворение гораздо сильнее и быстрее чем даже у Кровавого Форта Андромеды. Разрастаясь с каждым днём в стремлении поглотить ещё больше, она покрывает площадь в пятьдесят метров за раз. Её активность нельзя обнаружить, так как это не специально используемое заклинание, а обычная деятельность, пусть даже и чрезвычайно мощная. Сакура, имея связь с Чёрной Тенью, поначалу едва чувствует последствия от её кормлений, но позже у неё начинаются неконтролируемые видения, касающиеся действий Тени. Запах и само присутствие Тени заставляют Широ вспомнить о Сакуре, и она сама чувствует близость к Тени, как к чему-то не имеющей злой воли, чему-то схожему с ней, просто по-другому питающейся. По ходу войны, она постепенно становится всё более близка с Тенью, в конце концов, дойдя до того, что она начала одна блуждать по городу ночью. Из-за развития сродства с Тенью, Сакура начинает чувствовать её голод как свой собственный, позволяя ей поглотить Гильгамеша. Тень начинает влиять на Сакуру, благодаря чему она может видеть и слышать напрямую через Тень. Тёмная Сакура После того, как Сакура освободилась от контроля Зокена, она становится , отличающейся от обычной себя большей враждебностью и явными проявлениями психопатии. Это произошло либо из-за огромной нагрузки будучи Граалем, либо же её сознание было полностью поглощено тенью. Из-за своей близости с Тенью, Сакура может управлять ею. Прикосновение к Ангра Майнью, грязи Грааля, развращает личность человека, меняет его мировоззрение в сторону зла. Её мышление и эмоции сильно искажены, она несёт разрушение всему без разбора вокруг себя. Она способна с лёгкостью использовать силу грязи как свою собственную именно из-за этого влияния. В конце концов, со временем, она может потенциально развиться, или уже развиться, до уровня «угрозы для всего человечества», где потребуется вмешательство Противодействующей Силы. Даже обладая такой невероятной силой, возможно противостоять Сакуре, так как она предпочитает не использовать эту силу в бою и нестабильного психического состояния. Для производства магической энергии Сакура использует души в качестве вечного двигателя. Рин называет её бледной имитацией Третьей Магии. Имея связь с «другой стороной» Грааля, у неё есть доступ с практически бесконечному количеству магической энергии. Несмотря на это, её предел не превышает возможностей её Магических Цепей. Она может разово использовать около тысячи единиц магической энергии. С помощью Самоцветового Меча, Рин может выпустить такое количество, что превращает их битву в сражение безграничной энергии Сакуры и бесконечной энергии Рин. Имея связь с Тенью, Сакура может самостоятельно выпускать теневые щупальца. Также она обладает способностью к самоисцелению, что позволило ей за несколько минут полностью восстановится от смертельных00 ран. Даже будучи не на пике своей силы, ей удалось выжить, будучи проткнутой насквозь атакой из Врат Вавилона. На следующий день об этой ране ей напоминали лишь разорванные нервы. Благодаря невероятным запасам магической энергии, она может без проблем поддерживать сразу нескольких Слуг, и Сэйбер, под её контролем, может использовать дорогостоящий Экскалибур без каких-либо ограничений. Даже после разрыва контракта с Эвенджером в конце Heaven’s Feel, она всё ещё обладает связью с другой стороной Грааля, и, фактически, она по-прежнему остаётся Святым Граалем. Из-за этой связи, она потенциально может снова стать Мастером Эвенджера. В её теле постепенно накапливается огромное количество энергии, и она должна периодически сбрасывать её. Она использует это, чтобы поддерживать существование Райдер даже без помощи Грааля. Оставшуюся после этого магическую энергию она даёт Широ, чтобы помочь ему в сохранении его тела. Она обучается магии у Кирея и Райдер, а её способности Святого Грааля, по большей части, только в плюс для её жизни как мага. Теневые Гиганты Shadow_giants.png|Теневые Гиганты призванный для сражения с Рин. Shadowcastle.jpg|Размер Теневых Гигантов в сравнении с замком Айнцберн. Shadow_giant_actual_size.jpg|Настоящий размер Теневого Гиганта. — фамильяры, созданный из элемента Пустоты. В обычных условиях они чрезвычайно малы, но когда её сила дополняется Ангра-Майнью и Святым Граалем, их размер значительно увеличивается и фактически они становятся материализованным проклятием. Каждый Гигант содержит в себе примерно тысячу единиц магической энергии, и они сравнимы с Благородными Фантазмами у Слуг. Она может создавать неограниченное их количество, а объёмов энергии потраченной на их создание во время лишь одного сражения (более 100 миллионов) достаточно, чтобы поддерживать нормальную работу департамента Часовой Башни в течение ста лет. Так как они обладают свойствами Зла Всего Мира, то, как правило, при сражении с ними следовало бы иметь нечто, что может развеивать проклятия, однако их гигантский уровень энергии не позволяет эффективно использовать подобное против них. Хотя в обычных условиях Тосака Рин может и не надеется уничтожить хотя бы одного Теневого Гиганта, несмотря на ограничение максимального количества их магической энергии из-за возможностей самой Сакуры, Самоцветный Меч Зелретча даёт ей возможность противостоять им с помощью бесконечной энергии, предоставленной Второй Магией. Разработка Идея и создание Первоначальная идея создания этого персонажа была основана на Асагами Фуджино. Глядя на изображения Тосака Сакуры в Character material, Уробучи Ген думал: «а-а, прямо сейчас я пишу о мире, в котором делается всё возможное, чтобы жестоко истязать эту девушку». Для него это было «огромным психическим давлением», поэтому он решил мучить её ещё больше. Хотя за всё время она появлялась лишь дважды, её «индекс несчастья», возможно, был самым высоким в Fate/Zero. В первоначальных набросках сцены смерти Карии, сюжет был «негуманным». Насу «ругал» его за это, спрашивая его: «Каков цвет вашей крови!?» Это стало одной из немногих отменённых сцен, сделав монолог Сакуры более мягким и спокойным. Принятие * В первом опросе популярности по Fate/stay night в 2004 году, Сакура заняла 6-ое место и стала пятым самым популярным женским персонажем. Тёмная Сакура заняла 33-е место. Цуки Сакура (Tiger Dojo) — 49-ое. * Во втором опросе популярности по Fate/stay night в 2006 году, Сакура заняла 5-ое место и стала четвёртым по популярности женским персонажем. Тёмная Сакура заняла 38-ое место. * В Type-Moon’s 10th Anniversary Character Poll, Сакура из Fate/stay night заняла 8-ое место и стала шестым по популярности женским персонажем. Сакура из Fate/Zero заняла 15-ое место. Тёмная Сакура из Fate/stay night заняла 176-ое место. Ссылки }} en:Sakura Matou es:Sakura Matou fr:Matou Sakura Категория:Персонажи в Fate/Zero Категория:Персонажи в Fate/stay night Категория:Персонажи в Fate/hollow ataraxia Категория:Персонажи в Fate/unlimited codes Категория:Персонажи в Fate/tiger colosseum Категория:Маги Категория:Мастер Категория:Главы семейств Категория:Люди